


He's Got the Sun on His Back

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffity fluffy fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len kisses all of Barry's freckles. Yes, all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Got the Sun on His Back

“One hundred and twenty-six, one hundred and twenty-seven…”

“Are you seriously going to count all of them?” Barry asks, curling his fingers into the bedspread and shivering at the feeling of Len’s fingers tracing seemingly aimless patterns across his shoulders.

Len stops counting. There’s a rustling of sheets as the balance of weight on the mattress shifts. Then, suddenly, an ice-cold kiss pressed at the base of his neck.

“Ah! Your lips are cold!” Barry protests, trying to squirm away.

“Want to come warm them up?” Len says. Barry considers it for a moment.

“Hmm… No. Keep counting,” he decides, relaxing deeper into the promising warmth of the blankets.

“As you wish,” Len says. “One hundred twenty-eight, one hundred twenty-nine, one hundred thirty…”

 

Len counts all the way to two hundred and ten before Barry interrupts him again.

“Counting my freckles could take all day,” he says.

“We’ve got all day.” Len answers.

“Well, I mean, I know that. I just… Aren’t you going to get bored?” Barry asks.

Len stops counting. “Are you bored?”

“I’m lying peacefully in bed while my incredibly hot boyfriend lovingly worships me. Why would I be bored?” Barry asks disbelievingly.

“Exactly.” Len says and resumes counting. “Two hundred eleven, two hundred twelve…”

Barry buries his head in his pillow as he feels himself blush at the implication that Len enjoys worshiping him just as much as Barry enjoys being worshiped. 

 

“Three hundred seventy-three freckles.” Len says an indeterminable amount of time later.

“Can’t believe you counted all of them,” Barry says drowsily, half-asleep from lying still for so long.

“Not all of them,” Len says.

A moment later Barry snaps back into consciousness at the feeling of the blankets being pulled down and tossed to the end of the bed. He lets out a yelp of protest at the sudden change in temperature, already feeling goosebumps form. “Len, what-”

Cold hands grip his waist and Len flips Barry over easily, laying him out on his back. Then Len moves down the bed, settling between Barry’s thighs.

“I don’t think I have any freckles on my legs?” Barry says, confused and questioning. Len responds with a sharp grin and presses his thumb into the hollow of Barry’s hipbone, just above the waistband of his briefs.

“Three hundred seventy-four.”

“L-Len..” Barry says breathlessly. If he was half-asleep before, he sure isn’t now.

“Three hundred seventy-five…”

“Len- ah, god- Len!”

“Three hundred seventy-six…”

“Len, _please!_ ”


End file.
